As disclosed, e.g., in US 2011/0043057 A1 (and its family member JP 2011-45201 A), power tools equipped with a motor, such as a brushless motor, are well known. However, the overall structure of the electric motor differs depending on the model (e.g., a light load model or a heavy load model) of the power tool.
For example, an electric motor for a light load model typically has a structure wherein the main current flows to a sensor circuit board via a solderable wire. On the other hand, in an electric motor for a heavy load model, lead wires (i.e., power supply wires) are typically directly connected to more robust fusing terminals (connecting terminals) due to the higher current that flows therethrough.